Making a Name for Ourselves
by XIN455
Summary: It's only logical that a forced partnership between two people who can't stand each other end in disaster, right? For Lt.Valor Olegario and Hawk Mills,that's what's happened,disaster for both parties. Can Starfleet be the fresh start they both need?


**_Disclaimer: _I wish I owned this but I don't. Yeah, just a fan. **

_**

* * *

**__**IGAF (**_**_Intergalactic Armed Forces) _**_**Space Station, Alpha Quadrant…**_

"Admiral Dash, we're being reassigned to Starfleet?" a surprised woman exclaimed, her piercing gray eyes searching for an answer from the stern man in front of her.

His face remained stoic and his eyes squashed her attempt of appearing outraged by his authoritative decision. "It would be in your favor not to act like a petulant child right now." he said as his mouth form into a deep-set frown.

"Sir." she said standing a bit straighter, regretting her outburst.

The tall man standing next to her smiled broadly at the Admiral's words, thus earning him a glare from the Admiral as well, his smile fell immediately.

"May I remind you two of your _mishap_ in promenade when the Consulate visited?"

The pair grimaced recalling the events in their minds.

"For what you two did, I think The Board was being a bit soft on sending you two to become Starfleet's newest problem. I would have got you two exponentially suspended from working for any United Federation of Planets affiliate organizations." he said leaning into his chair behind his glass desk.

To be honest, he was overjoyed that he was being rid of the pair for good; in fact, he was doing back flips in mind as he looked at the stressed features of the pair in front of him. Everything on his space station was perfect to his liking except the two officers in front of him. His intimidating blue eyes looked between them searching for any sign of defiance.

"But sir-" the woman exclaimed but Admiral Dash raised a hand to silence her.

"You don't have a say in the matter considering your _position_, the both of you are getting discharged whether you like it or not." he noticed her jaw tightened in irritation by his move of pulling rank. "Or would you two like to be reassigned to an outpost on Earth instead? I'm sure I can find a research facility in need of security."

"No sir, we like it here in space." the man answered rather quickly before the woman could retort and make their situation any worse than it already was.

"Excellent, you two depart at 1400 hours. Dismissed." Admiral Dash stood from his chair and the two saluted and turned to leave. "Let's hope you two don't screw up this one." he said as they walked through automatic doors.

The woman shook her head in disappointment as the man beside her scoffed.

"I can't believe this Val! We get reprimanded for something that was completely out of our hands! How was I supposed to know that man was the Consulate's personal body guard! He didn't even tell us that he was bringing him aboard!" he exclaimed snatching his black beret off his head, his brown hair falling out of neat alignment as they were walking to the transporting lift.

The woman snorted and shook her head, her raven bangs bouncing around her face.

"That doesn't give you the right to shoot the man, Hawk."

He scrunched his face indignantly at her accusation.

"Dr. Windsor said that he was lucky that you're such a bad shot or he would have surely lost his arm."

His green eyes stared down at her with an affronted glint. "You're the one who said he looked suspicious." he said as they stepped into the turbolift. "I was just following orders."

A pair of medical interns stared at the two as they stepped in nest to them.

The shorter of the pair cleared her throat nervously as she looked over at Hawk. "What floor?" she asked trying to sound as casual as she could.

Hawk smirked and opened his mouth to answer with a smooth comment.

"Officer's quarters," Val said sternly and looked back at him irritated by his behavior. "Hawk, you're the one who jumped the gun. I said he _looked_ suspicious, I didn't tell you to shoot him."

He rolled his eyes and looked away from her, he really didn't want to hear her irksome banter.

She shook her head and pressed her lips into a thin line as the lift's doors opened to a corridor with people walking about casually; the pair walked out and walked down the hall.

"And because of that stunt _you pulled_ it has landed us off this station and right into Starfleet." she said with a huff, continuing their argument.

"You make it out like it was my entire fault." he said as they walked into a community room.

Some people were lounging about on the couches talking with one another others were enjoying the hologram games provided.

"You sound just like all of them up there," he said pointing towards the ceiling where the bridge is. "_You're_ supposed to back me up, _you're_ my partner." he said icily.

Val shook her as she threw her hands up clearly frustrated with him, her gray eyes flashing with fury. "I worked my ass off to get where I am," she said as her voice grew louder. "Now, to have it thrown away by some rich boy who paid his way through the ranks pisses me off. So yeah, I don't _have your back_!"

A fire began to burn in the pit of stomach at her jab. "I worked my way through the ranks just like everyone else!"

"Well, your test scores say otherwise." she scoffed.

Hawk looked around and noticed they were gaining an audience, their peers already knew about their incident, hell, the entire station knew. This was just going to give them something else to talk about.

"And another thing-"

"Val," he said in a hushed tone, she glared at him for cutting her off. "There's no use in arguing when we're like this, especially in here with people watching." he said motioning to their surroundings, other officers were starting to stray from their activities and beginning to watch them. "How about we-" he was cut off by her turning swiftly on her heel and storm out of the community room. He tried to go after her but a hand on his shoulder held him in place, he turned to see the familiar black eyes of his Betazoid friend, Zhane.

"She needs time to cool off Hawk," he said with a sincere gaze. "You could probably use a drink, I'm sure Holt still has some Takarian Mead in his quarters." he said ushering him out the doorway Val stormed out of seconds ago.

"Zhane, we can't hold a conversation without trying to wring the other's neck," he said running a hand over his handsome face. "I swear it's like trying to explain to a Vulcan why a fart joke is funny."

Zhane bit back a sarcastic remark about his logic as he pressed a button near a doorway.

"Hawk, we'll figure something out." Zhane said patting him on the shoulder positively as the door opened to a brute of man taking up the entire entrance looking between the pair.

His bright green eyes flickered from Zhane to a very stressed looking Hawk standing next to him. "Hey, I heard about you're discharge Hawk, tough luck huh?" he said moving out of the way so the two could enter.

The room was well equipped with a bed in one corner with an adjoining bathroom, a table dinette set in the center and a large view screen on the far right wall. Limited, but homey nonetheless.

"Does everyone know now?" Hawk asked clearly aggravated. Not only was he being sacked from his first ever real job but he also unintentionally proved everyone right of their assumptions of him. He really needs that drink now.

Zhane motioned Colt to drop the subject and he snapped his mouth shut. "Hey Holt, why don't you give Hawk here a glass of Takarian Mead?"

He nodded and proceeded to get it and some glasses out of the cupboard.

Hawk and Zhane sat at the table as Holt sat down three glasses and tall black bottle; he poured the dark liquid and took a seat between the two.

"Here's to Hawk," Holt said rowdily much to Hawk dismal demeanor. "May his new endeavors are met with beautiful women!" he said as he downed the entire glass in one gulp.

Zhane rolled his black eyes and took a sip.

Hawk gave a half-hearted smile and down the drink in the same manner as Holt.

A bottle of Takarian Mead later, Hawk's appearance was greatly at ease from his miserable mood from before. Now he sat with Zhane and Holt talking about his situation without resentment.

"I mean," he said slumping in his chair. "What's so bad about Starfleet? _Sure_, the missions are crap and the technology is lacking compared to IGAF but have you seen _the women_?" he asked excitedly leaning onto the table, knocking over his empty glass. "Their uniforms are these short little _dresses_!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing Val in one of those." Holt said with a lopsided grin imagining Valor in a short dress showing off her legs.

Hawk recoiled at the thought of Valor being in Starfleet regulation uniform. "You know that's probably why she's throwing this huge fit. She knows she's going to look horrible in the uniform."

Zhane couldn't help but snort at the two pondering the female's uniform. "Speaking of Valor, maybe you should go talk to her."

Hawk eyed him carefully, taking in his calm composure and alert eyes. "You're awfully sober, Zhane."

"When you two weren't looking, I'd pour my mead into your glasses." he said with a small smile.

Holt and Hawk shared a look of betrayal and Zhane smirked.

"I have to keep an eye on you two when you drink." he drew his gaze over to Hawk. "Remember when Glen got his promotion and you all celebrated with vast amounts of bourbon in the community room?"

The two shared a look of fondness and began to laugh with one another.

"You need to talk to her Hawk," Zhane suggested, knocking him out of his nostalgic revere. "You have to realize that you're part of the problem too." he finished with a knowing look.

"What?" You're _my_ friend-"

"Don't pull the friend card. You and I both know that you should be taking some responsibility over this situation instead of pointing the finger at Valor."

"Hey," he said standing up knocking the table slightly in the process, Holt drunkenly tried to save what was left of mead in his glass. "Don't take her side! She's-"

"There you go," Zhane said motioning to him. "You're pointing fingers _again_. The main problem between you two is that you don't work as a team, that's why you're both in this situation."

Hawk snapped his mouth shut as his face flushed with anger. He couldn't tell whether it was the mead causing his head to buzz in a flurry or by the words that just left his friend's mouth.

"You know, Zhane is right." Holt said downed the last of his mead. "Ever since you two got paired up, you guys have been doing more damage than preventing it."

"Go apologize." Zhane said getting up. "Maybe then she won't sell you off for a bottle of Romulan Ale."

_**Val's Quarters…**_

"Val." A soft voice said behind her.

She was currently standing at the fairly sized window. She was watching ships docking the stations and ships leaving. She shook her head thinking that tomorrow morning she will be on one of those ships leaving her lifelong dream of becoming IGAF Captain.

"Val?" the same soft voice said a little louder, she turned her head slightly to the side to see her short brunette friend with concern etched all over her face.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you were there." she said with mild annoyance as she looked back out of the window. She really wanted to be alone right now, the last thing she needs is someone's pity for her misfortune.

"Well…" Kay trailed on as the air around them became slightly tense.

"Kay," Val said with her back towards her. "Growing up, my mother always taught me to introduce the elephant in the room."

"I heard about your discharge," she said with much concern she could without making it seem like she pitied her. "My condolences?"

Val clenched her jaw trying to keep her emotions at bay. The last thing she needs now is to be crying on a friend's shoulder like a mere child.

"Val, don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes you have to leave a good thing in order to find something better, think of this as your chance to do so."

Val let out a snort and shook her head. "I find that very hard to believe."

"I know that this was your dream but you have to wake up now and realize that maybe this wasn't meant for you." she said as she placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"This has always been my dream ever since I was kid, Kay," she said motioning to her surroundings. "It's all I ever known."

"When I was a kid, I always dreamed of being a Xenobiologist but look at me now, I'm a pilot." she let out a heavy sigh. "We all dream when we're kids Val, it's part of growing up. And when we are all grown up, we have to realize what we're going to do besides dream." she said sincerely.

Val couldn't take Kay's heartfelt advice. She just can't stomach the very idea of her lifelong dream being ripped away from her because of someone else's mistake. This isn't how her life was supposed to play out.

"I'm sure you'll do well, you always do." she said patting her shoulder and turned to the window to watch the ships go by.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, both taking in what the other said. Val glanced at Kay out of the corner of her eye and then back to the ships. Maybe she should step down from her high pedestal and see this as some sort of new opportunity to better her career and maybe, herself.

"Thanks." she said suddenly, she was never one to admit someone was right.

Kay let a small smile creep across her lips and nodded. "Of course Val, anytime."

A set of three beeps rang out through the room signaling the occupant of a visitor. Kay made movement to answer the door but Val placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I got it." Val pressed a button on the screen on the right side of the door, an image of a disheveled Hawk appeared and she sighed. She opened the door and his eyes looked her over. Her hair was out of its usual braid and her black tactical uniform was still neatly intact as opposed to his shirt hanging loosely on his body and his hair out of place. As if he somehow managed to get mugged on his way to her quarters.

"Hawk-"

"Let me talk for once." Hawk said leaning against the doorframe steadying himself, he was now feeling some of the effects of the mead from earlier.

Val scowled as she smelt alcohol on in his breath.

Kay looked between the two becoming slightly uncomfortable as both of their anger starting to brew. "I'll see you before ship off tomorrow morning." she said leaving the room before witnessing one of their famous spats.

"See," she said motioning to Kay departing figure."Now you're driving my friend away."

"Wouldn't be the first time you blame me for something." he mumbled under his breath.

"What do you want now, besides ruining what little reputation I had here?"

"I came here to settle the score Val," he said slowly while trying to gather himself. "I want us to come to an understanding because clearly you have some unresolved issues with me since day one." he said offhandedly walking into her room uninvited as the door closed with a hiss. "I mean, I know I can be an asshole but isn't everyone these days?"

Valor rolled her eyes as she watched him lazily plop into a chair at her table. "I'm not going to reason with you when you're drunk. You're not even going to remember any of this-"

"Try me."

Staring at him she thought of everything that bothered her about him. "You really want to know why I can't stand you." she asked after a moment of silence. "I can't stand the fact that some prissy little rich kid became my partner. A guy who has never truly appreciated what hard work and pure determination means. The same person who doesn't know how hard it was for someone like me to get this far and how much it hurt to have all of my hard work taken away in an instant because he didn't understand directions." almost on the brink of tears, Val turned away from him not wanting to show him a trace of vulnerability.

Hawk felt his chest tightened as she poured her feelings out to him. He couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. The nerve of her thinking she was the only one with frustrations with their partnership grinded his gears.

There are always two sides of a coin.

"Val?" he said hoarsely. "You want to know why _I_ can't stand _you_."

Her back went rigid at his question. She shrugged her shoulders not caring what he had to say at the moment.

"I can't stand the fact that you're so damn high strung you won't even stop for just a minute to help someone out because you think too good for that. That your father didn't have to wave his money around to get you respect from your peers. And the fact that I just got you fired and you won't even give me an opportunity to apologize!" he said swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he wasn't used to expressing himself and having to do that for Val was making him very uncomfortable. He made a mental note to never drink before talking to her again.

Val looked back momentarily at him to see the stony look he was giving her.

"Even my life sucks." he said, his voice laced with bitterness."That's why I'm here, to prove to everyone that I'm not just some rich kid trying to pull a publicity stunt. I want make a name for myself, just like you."

"Then why do you act the way you do?" Val asked as she finally turned to face him. "If you're that passionate about what you want to do, you wouldn't be such a damn screw-up."

He looked away from her, "When people really start to show how much they want you to fail, you really start to." he said as his eyes flickered to hers.

They both fell into a suffocating silence, neither one not wanting to further delve into why they were at the crossroads they seemed to find each other at.

"I'll see you tomorrow at ship off." he said stiffly as he got up to leave the room. He stopped momentarily in the doorway. "I'm sorry Val, I really am." he said with a curt nod then the door closed with a deafening hiss.

Val stood quietly staring at the door regretting not saying anything back to him. She ran a hand over her face tiredly and let a few tears fall from her eyes. All of the stress and pressure from her parents to succeed was finally eating away at her for the first time.

"How am I going to tell them?" her voice sounding out barely above a whisper.

Her parents sacrificed so much for her to go to the right schools so her marks could be well enough to get into the IGAF's Space Academy. Just the thought of all of their grooming and hard work to shape her into the best of the best to be thrown away because of one mistake upset her to her core. Her parents wouldn't be angry at her, they would be disappointed. In Val's mind, a parent's disappointment was far worse than any form of torture one could endure. And she knew plenty about torture.

A flash of a ship's afterburners brought her out of stress filled reflections. She inhaled sharply and closed the blinds, tired of looking at what was to become of her future tomorrow.

_**1400 hours, Docking Ports…**_

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Kay." Val said sadly hugging her friend. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"I know," she said pulling out of the hug. "But, it's for the best, right?"

Val nodded stiffly. Being fired never sat well with her, her mother always told she was too ambitious for her own good. And failure was never an option.

"Hawk, you show up those pricks in Starfleet, huh?"

Val heard Holt's loud voice boom behind her and Kay. The pair turned and saw Hawk be engulf into a bone crushing hug from Holt.

Zhane let a smirk grace his lips at the sight of his two friends. His black eyes flickered over to Val and he turned from an irritated Hawk and the hulking form of Holt and made his way towards Val and Kay.

Val always had a soft spot for Betazoid, his presence always set her emotions in a frenzy.

"Kay," he greeted politely. "Val, I wish this greeting were under better circumstances but I just wanted to wish you a safe and _tolerable_ journey." he said as he turned to look at Hawk and Holt in an animated conversation with one another.

Valor licked her now dry lips and smiled softly at him. "Thank you." she said lamely.

"Lieutenants," they heard the familiar voice of Admiral Dash boom behind them.

Everyone stood at an attention before excusing themselves from their friends, leaving Hawk and Valor behind with the daunting Admiral.

"At ease, you're no longer under my command anymore." he said a little too happily, they looked at each other thinking the same thing. "Here are your orders from Starfleet and please, as a last request, I never want to see you two on this space station again." he said handing them their orders and left them to their new futures.

Val looked down at the clear sheet and read over the starship was assigned to and nodded.

"I'm on the Enterprise," Hawk read aloud next to her. "You?"

Her stomach clenched and she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to contain her anger.

"What?"

"Looks like Fate is playing another one of her cruel jokes." she said shoving her orders into his hands.

"You're on the Enterprise too!" Hawk said a little too loudly for her liking.

"Try not to act so surprised." she said snatching the paper back from him just as they both heard the familiar sound of a cruiser being docked.

"Bon voyage." Hawk muttered sarcastically.

* * *

_**Comments? Ideas? Questions? Like? No like?**_

**Just tell me, I promise I won't take it personally.**

**Until my next update..Auf Wiedersehen! **

**-XIN**


End file.
